


Asleep on the Job

by spiralicious



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel should know better than to sleep at his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep on the Job

Daniel had fallen asleep at his desk, again. Jack really wished he would stop doing that. He stuck his finger in his mouth to suck on it until it was nice and wet, before sticking it in Daniel's ear and wiggling it around. 

Startling awake, Daniel groggily cried out, “Obi Wan you're my only hope!” Realizing he was awake and not alone, he felt around for his glasses. Finding them on his forehead, he put them on in their correct position and looked at Jack, who was looking back at him with head tilted curiosity.

“Care to share with the class?”

Daniel cleared his throat. “Not really.”

“Ah.” Jack patted Daniel on the back as he started to leave the room. “I don't think the cinnamon bun look really suits you.” He dodged through the doorway as a stapler flew his direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!


End file.
